


诱惑失败

by Violaoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: 当恶魔克劳利和天使亚茨拉斐尔的桃色绯闻遍布《地狱时报》时，阿尔弗雷德下定决心要前往伦敦拜访亚瑟，并重启他的诱惑计划。





	诱惑失败

先来介绍一下在职恶魔阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，他是个年轻的恶魔，在他诞生的时候，人间的五月花号刚抵达普利茅斯港，成长的时候，北美大陆又爆发了独立战争，等到工作的时候，地狱还随手把他指派去了美利坚，仿佛他与这个国家有着不解之缘——当然，事实是其他大陆没位置了。

好运如阿尔弗雷德，美利坚这片土地让他坐在家里什么都不做都能业绩无忧，十八世纪以来三个世纪里的阴谋和纷争自动就与他挂上了钩，地狱对他大加赞赏。实际上，他非常缺乏诱惑人干坏事的经验，这也导致他一直以来都不像个恶魔，还经常被人类用“你像太阳一样让我心中充满了爱”这样的句子来侮辱。

如今，纵观整个二十一世纪，都不会有比他更不像是一个恶魔的了。在纽约，阿尔弗雷德有着规律的生活作息，他坚持晨跑、锻炼，参与各种健康的户外活动，才十九岁（用人间的年龄尺度来衡量）就有了一副强健漂亮的身体。阿尔弗雷德在ins上更新他的日常，健身房的照片占大多数，海边也是经常出现的场景。地狱只有滚烫的血河，所以他很喜欢凉爽的大海，经常上传冲浪和游泳的视频，也有很多阳光炙热的夏日沙滩照，在遮阳伞下，他穿着印了热带植物的短裤，敞开花哨衬衫，面对镜头举着一杯西柚莫吉托。

因此他有着规模不小的粉丝群体，每当他在ins或者twitter上发一张戴着墨镜、赤裸上身、咧嘴一笑的自拍并写上一句“告诉我今天你们干什么坏事了！👿🏄🌊”的时候，评论就会刷出千万条的尖叫和“坏事”。阿尔弗雷德把这些截图反馈给地狱，地狱的管事就会说：“Good job！You bad boy.”，以及不厌其烦地加上一句让他把金发染回黑色的废话，他从来不听。

热衷于SNS的女孩们总是非常狂热，阿尔弗雷德的主页介绍里写着“All Hail SATAN!!!”，纵使美国妞们不理解为什么阿尔弗雷德这么阳光的人要把撒旦当偶像，还喜欢用恶魔emoji，她们也依然建立了很多个名字邪恶的应援组织，这更大程度地减少了阿尔弗雷德的工作任务，千万人被预留了地狱的位置。不过，因为阿尔弗雷德曾经发过一张KFC新品的照片并配上了“All Hail SATAN and HAMBURGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!”，所以有一部分人更喜欢使用汉堡元素，这拉低了阿尔弗雷德的业绩。

或许这样更好，地狱就不会对他多加审核，业绩不高到引起注意，也不低到带来厄运，那就能让阿尔弗雷德在人间安稳很久了。

阿尔弗雷德最像恶魔的时候是在上个世纪的二十年代，在某家俱乐部，他喝醉了酒，就着爵士乐跟朋友们一起瞎跳查尔斯顿舞，上跳下窜的场面与群魔乱舞相差无几。阿尔弗雷德最遗憾的事也发生在上个世纪，只不过是七十年代，那时他跟随着摇滚热潮，遇到了亚瑟·柯克兰。

**♪** **♬** **Jamie Berry -** [ **Lost In The Rhythm**  ](http://music.163.com/song/504727556/?userid=504961728)

话题来到亚瑟·柯克兰身上，如果让一百个伦敦人来形容他的话，赞美和贬低的词都会有，但是有一个词绝对不会出现，那就是——天使。尤其是在经历了二十世纪后半个世纪的洗礼之后，柯克兰先生不再像永远活在维多利亚时代一样似的保持着严谨的绅士做派，他爱上了摇滚。

那时，亚瑟从伦敦西区的风格中抽身而退，他脱下了高顶礼帽、黑色领结、袖口和前襟镶着金色丝绸的男士西服、做工精致的织花腰带，也不再戴怀表和袖扣。取而代之的是墨镜、耳钉、手臂上蛇与王冠的纹身、简单随意的衣着和狂放不羁的作风，对烟与酒的需求远远大出了红茶。

可是，亚瑟·柯克兰偏偏就是个天使。

一个存在了千年的“老”天使，二十世纪前，见过他的伦敦人，会觉得他是个有贵族气度的男人，围绕在他身上的评价大多是绅士、礼貌，或者守旧。若更深入了解的话，大概还会出现“脾气古怪”、“言辞刻薄”这样的评价。曾经有人弄折了他花园里的一朵玫瑰，他这样骂道——

“愿你得瘟疫！”

天使的工作并不是什么难事，亚瑟的辖区范围只有英国，偶尔出差去其他国家，游历一番之后他还是回到英格兰。他并没有特别喜欢或者特别讨厌的时代，或许，这样描述不太好，但是这位天使真的觉得无论哪个时代，人类都是一个德行。非要说的话，他大概对都铎王朝稍微热爱那么一点儿，毕竟莎士比亚诞生了，他的戏剧让日子变得有趣多了。

亚瑟从不烦恼工作上的事，他总能把一切事物打理得有条不紊，教化人类又实在是简单得很，应付天堂的事物也不费劲。他向来游刃有余，圆滑的处世方式令他在“天使”和“人性”上进退自如。不论是在天堂，还是在人间，他都有着十分理想的生活状态。天堂褒奖他，人们尊敬他。

适度、适量、适时，快乐无忧。

直到二十世纪亚瑟才发现，他解放自我的程度还是不够，纵然作为一个天使他已经够有个性了，他仍感觉自己备受压抑。恰好，此时，乐队源源不断地涌现了，疯狂、颠倒、妄自尊大，实在是可爱得不得了！他一路见证了披头士、滚石、谁人、齐柏林飞艇……

天堂真是无聊透顶！柯克兰从“顽固父辈”迅速转变为“新鲜血液”，他涂唇彩和指甲油，往身上戴各种装饰品，RAF同心圆、黑色骷髅，或者枪与玫瑰，小提琴不再是他最爱的乐器，他彻底投身到了迷幻上瘾的摇滚之中。当他去天堂汇报工作的时候，他把耳朵上的耳钉换成天使翅膀。加百列不知道的是，那两个翅膀耳钉的背面刻着极小的David和Bowie，大卫鲍威。

一切都非常安稳，天堂没有发现天使的变化，人间也只是惊奇地以为周围出现了一个陌生的摇滚狂热爱好者。直到七十年代后期，“别西卜派了一个恶魔来我身边”这句歌词灌入耳中的时候，他发觉他真的被一个恶魔盯住了。

**♪** **♬** **David Bowie -** [ **Uncle Arthur**  ](http://music.163.com/song/17291288/?userid=504961728)

现在让我们开始这个故事，或许开端会让你有些震惊，要讲述的虽然是阿尔弗雷德的诱惑计划，却是亚瑟先联系他的。没错，在世界末日之后，也就是2018的夏天，某个中午，电话铃响的声音带来了另一个故事的开始……

阿尔弗雷德放下《地狱时报》，不再盯着字体加大加粗的“恶魔不怕圣水！”报纸头条，他往行李箱里塞东西，正准备去伦敦，突然，亚瑟打来电话约他在大英博物馆的咖啡厅见面。这不是好事，因为阿尔弗雷德一个惊喜，顺着电话线就直接跑到了亚瑟的面前。

“FUCK！”亚瑟重重地把话筒砸在电话上，是的，他还在用着座机，思想停留在上个世纪，没有跟上互联网时代。“我就知道！”

“天使不能说脏话。”阿尔弗雷德伸手想要按住亚瑟的肩膀让他冷静下来，他实在是太激动了。可惜，在阿尔弗雷德的手还在空中的时候，亚瑟就把他的手打开了。

“你是没看报纸还是怎么回事？不怕被清除吗？”

“清除？我们只是有那么三四十年在偶尔交换一下身份玩玩而已啊。”

“你到底有没有认真看报纸！”亚瑟愤怒地抓起电话桌上被揉成一团的《天堂观察者》，展开了也是皱巴巴的，还没成碎片真是幸运至极，“亚茨拉斐尔！克劳利！他们只是偶尔合作一下就被当成叛徒了，何况我们，做过恶魔的天使，做过天使的恶魔！我不知道他们是怎么逃过地狱火和圣水的，我觉得你肯定不行！”

“为什么不行，他们在恋爱，我们也可以恋爱啊！说不定只要是坠入爱河就可以逃脱那些惩罚。”

“做梦！”

插入一段往事，七十年代的那场相遇，起初亚瑟是很警惕的，他觉得可能是遇到了敌人，小心翼翼地准备离开酒吧。奇特的是，阿尔弗雷德毫不避讳地径直朝他走来，叫住了他，蓝眼睛在闪烁的灯光下闪着兴奋的微小光亮。按理说，两人应该已经察觉到了对方的真实身份，但是在忽远忽近的乐声里，他们觉得自己不像是天使，也不像是恶魔，只是在一个夜晚碰撞出了火花的人类。

交流上之后，那种感觉就像终于找到了可以倾诉的人，他们边喝边说，从天堂骂到地狱，又从地狱骂回天堂。天气闷得人头晕目眩，酒精烧得天使和恶魔越来越热，气氛也更加热烈。自那之后两人就经常见面，而由于摇滚乐让亚瑟越来越大胆，他甚至会跑去地狱蹦迪，用着阿尔弗雷德的身份，据他所说，地狱的人都特别好糊弄，确实如此。两人玩得不亦乐乎，沉浸其中。

“绯闻这种东西我见多了，并没有直接证据可以表明他们在恋爱，”看见阿尔弗雷德有点失落，亚瑟放轻了语气，“亚茨拉斐尔只不过是两个世纪前去gay吧待过一段时间而已。”

“对你来说这还不够吗？”

“我去gay吧的次数多了去了！十九世纪那会儿一抓一大把，你又不是不知道那会儿什么情况。”

“我真的觉得，没必要这么在乎，我们的业绩一直都很好，消灭我们让职位空缺出来的话麻烦的是他们。”阿尔弗雷德耸肩。

“让我好好想想，你先回去吧。”

“回去，不，我过来就是想要你好好考虑一下跟我谈个恋爱，真的不行吗？”

“你说的倒轻松，就好像是在问服务员汉堡能不能加一层牛肉饼。”

“提到这个，我有点饿了。”

“那就赶紧回去吃午饭！我要去喝酒了，你走的时候顺便帮我放上音乐。”亚瑟已经很久没有这么焦躁了，他把一头金发揉得乱糟糟的，浮着血丝的绿眼睛猛地闭了一下又张开，然后他走向酒柜。

一直到这里，阿尔弗雷德酝酿已久的诱惑计划开始了，这是ins上他的评论区点赞最多的一条，女孩们很擅长这件事。虽然以前他的计划总是失败，因为亚瑟……说实话，在感情上真的有点迟钝，哪有朋友会喝醉了就能吻在一起的啊！（亚瑟有可能记不得了，但阿尔弗雷德记得很清楚，这起码发生过五次）。

“我能邀请你去吃午餐吗？”

“不去。”

“……那我能诱惑你去吃 汉堡吗？”

“滚。”

“去唱片店购物快乐一下？”

“没心情。”

“我能吻你吗？”

“我喝一口圣水你还敢吻我吗？”

“一起去天堂或者地狱自首？”

“不。”

“撕掉报纸当作没看见？”

“不。”

“你能不做我男友吗？”阿尔弗雷德故意把否定的音调发得很轻。

“不。”一阵沉默后，亚瑟感觉到了不对劲，他看到阿尔弗雷德在笑，带着本该令他惊悚的爱意的那种笑。脸上的热度突然降临，亚瑟觉有种非常不好的预兆，“不行，第三遍了，不要重复这么多次……”

“那这次你为什么脸红了？”

阿尔弗雷德的手已经摸上了亚瑟的脸——操他妈的，亚瑟柯克兰说不出话，他想到，世界末日根本没结束吧，这是什么狗屁世界，这么烂俗的东西还能套住本天使……败给你了，阿尔弗雷德，我要把你的钱都拿去买专辑，穷得你不敢跟我谈他妈的恋爱。天使感受的炙热的气息，不知不觉已经跟恶魔吻在了一起。

 

**FIN**

 

**我想了一下，米英本来就有天使（官设不列天）和恶魔（MMD衍生）的设定，同人也一堆堆了，这到底算是好兆头AU还是Crossover哈哈哈哈，我知道很三俗，但是我他妈快乐死了，好天才一维奥拉。请大家一定要听听BGM！再欣赏宝：**

**All Hail** **David Bowie！！！！！！！！！！！！**


End file.
